Naruto Dreams
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Apa jadinya jika obyek mimpi Naruto berubah ? Kesialan Naruto hari ini saat sang Kazekage tengah berada di konoha. good reading...!


Ini mini fic yang aku publish di FC. Sekalian aja aku simpen di sini. Lumayan buat nambahin Story. Bacanya pelan-pelan aja. Soalnya aku berusaha bikin singkat, padat dan jelas. Kalau kurang jelas, namanya juga berusaha.

Pleease..! enjoying ti reading…..!

Summary : Apa jadinya jika obyek mimpi Naruto berubah ?

"**Naruto Dreams"**

" Naruto…" Kepala cewek berambut pink menoleh memperlihatkan wajah ayu nan manisnya dengan mata Emerald yang penuh blink-blink membuat matanya berkaca-kaca karena kelilipan (X salah) dengan nada kalem dan kerlingan menggoda.

"Sakura-chan." Seru sosok pemuda yang disebut Naruto tersebut.

Kemudian dengan reka adegan dramatis nan romantic bersenandung musik India, kedua insan tersebut saling menghampiri dengan latar padang alang-alang hijau kekuningan yang luas. Kedua pasang tangan bertemu saling melengkapi celah-celah jemari. Rasa senang nan bahaia sungguh tak terkira karena cinta merubah segalanya termasuk beckground padang alang-alang yang kini berubah menjadi nuansa serba pink dengan banyak pelangi dan blin-blink yang mengitari wajah keduanya.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Sakura-chan…" Bibir keduanya saling memanggil. Memperdengarkan kata indah yang tidak akan bosan untuk di ucapkan lagi dan lagi

"Naruto-kun.."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Sakura-chan.."

( Di kehidupan nyata )

"NARUTOO.." Muncul perempatan di dahi lebar Sakura akibat kesal membangunkan partnernya yang tak juga segera bangun membuka matanya. Malah menyahuti seruannya dengan memanggil namanya mesra.

"Sakura-chan…" Gumam Naruto dengan iler yang semakin deras, memeluk guling yang ternoda ilernya erat-erat, seperti gemas tengah memeluk kekasihnya.

"Narutoo, cepat bangun. Hokage memanggil.." Ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi tepat di telinga Naruto. Namun apa yang terjadi

"Kau manis sekali Sakura-chan, boleh aku menciumu ?"

Dahi lebar Sakura berkedut mendengar seruannya malah mendapat jawaban yang tak seharusnya.

Naruto menempelkan dalam-dalam bibirnya yang penuh iler pada guling yang dipeluknya dengan mesra. Perempatan di jjidat lebar Sakura bertambah. Kemudian

BAKBUGHBAGBUGH.

Akhirnya Naruto bangun dengan menara berlapis di atas kepalanya.

"Cepat bergegaslah Hokage sudah menunggu kita." Ucap Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Ehe…? Baiklah." Naruto beranjak dengan malas sedangkan Sakura pergi menunggu di luar.

_0o0_

Di Gedung Hokage

"Ehh.. Gaara." Seru Naruto saat didapatinya Gaara telah berada di kantor Hokage bersama tSunade.

"Kalian lama sekali?" Ucap tSunade

"Maaf Hokage-sama, si Bodoh ini terlalu asyik bermimpi sehingga telinganya tuli." Cibir Sakura.

"Jadi kenapa Gaara ada di sini ?"

"Ada berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa Kazekage-kun. Aku meminta padamu Sakura untuk membantu mencari data-data tersebut dan menjelaskannya. Dan untukmu Naruto.."

"Ya, siap.!"

"Ada berkas-berkas yang harus kau pindahkan ke perpustakaan."

"Apa? Yang benar saja Baachan ? Kau memanggilku hanya untuk misi kelas Z mengangkut kertas-kertas seperti ini ?"

DUG "Jangan protes ! ini perintah Naruto." Sakura menekan kuat kepala Naruto dengan tinjunya sampai Naruto hampir berjongkok.

"Ba-baik, sakit Sakura!".

Sedangkan Gaara hanya memandang datar Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir dia bertamu dengannya.

_TBC_

"Uugh.. berat." Keluh Naruto. Ia sedang berjalan bersama Sakura dan Gaara menuju perpustakaan Konoha.

"Tumben anda datang sendiri Kazekage-Sama, kemana TEmari dan Kankuro ? Tanya Sakura.

"Mereka masih harus mengurus Suna. Aku ada rapat dengan Hokage, sekalian mengurus ini." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Kalian tidak bisakah membantuku ?" Terlihat Naruto yang kesulitan bicara karena dagunya ia gunakan untuk menahan berkas-berkas yang menggunung hampir satu meter di kedua tangannya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, itu tugasmu Naruto !" Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Naruto bersama Gaara yang mengikutinya.

"Hei, tunggu aku." Naruto berusaha menyusul mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi ?

BRUGH. Semua kertas dan buku berhamburan, sedangkan Naruto nyungsruk di tanah tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Sakura dan Gaara berbalik melihat nasib sial Naruto.

"Biarkan saja dia Gaara. Kita harus mengumpulakan dokumen.!"

"Kalian tega sekali. Jangan tinggalkan aku !

Sakura dan Gaara tetap beranjak tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"Kalian kejam. Kalian sahabatku bukan zi ?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat dahi Sakura berkedut.

"JANGAN MANJA NARUTO…! Selesaikan sendiri tugasmu, dan pakai otakmu untuk membuat Bunshin.!" Teriak Sakura dengan suaranya yang membahana membuat kertas-kertas kembali berterbangan walau dalam radius 5m. Membuat nyali Naruto menciut seketika dan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Sakurapun kembali berjalan pergi. Sedangkan Naruto baru sadar.

"Oh iyaya,. Kenapa tidak terfikirkan ." Dan POOFPOFPOF. Binshin-bunshin Naruto mulai berpencar memunguti berkas.

"Whoi, tunggu…" Ada yang terbang terbawa angin. Ada yang masuk ke rumah orang sampai Naruto digebukin disangka maling. Dan bahkan ada yang sampai ke jamban hampir saja menjadi barang najis korban pantat orang.

_0o0_

"Ini harus ditaruh diamana Sakura ?" Naruto telah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ditemani para bunshinnya membawa berkas-berkas yang dengan penuh pengorbanan dan kerja keras untuk mengumpulkannya.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan satu halamanpunkan Naruto ?!"

"Kurasa tidak Sakura, Hehehhh.." Ucap Naruto ragu.

"Yah sudah, sekarang tolong ambilkan buku di rak paling atas deretan paling pojok pinggir tembok!"

"Eeh… kaukan bisa mengambilnya sendiri Sakura."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memeriksa dokumen!" Yah, Sakura dan Gaara terlihat sibuk memeriksa dokumen yang tidak sedikit berserakan di atas meja mereka. "Cepat ambilkan buku hijau berlambang daun di rak paling atas Naruto.!" Ucap Sakura Bossy.

"Hehh… baiklah." Terpaksa Naruto mulai mengambil tangga khusus karena rak-rak disini tingginya 7 Meteran dan memposisikannya di depan rak paling pojok pinggir tembok.

"Buku hijau berlambang daun…"Gumam Naruto berulang kali telah salah beberapa kali.

"Mungkin yang itu." Naruto berusaha meraih sebuah buku yang terlalu jauh dari jangkaunnya. Tangganya kurang ke kenan, namun ia tetap berusaha meraihnya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya dibantu tangan kiri yang menumpu tubuhnya di pinggiran atas rak. Tangan kanannya berhasil meraihnya, namun tumpuan pada kakinya menghilang.

KLONTANG. Tangga yang ia gunakan terjatuh bersama buku yang sengaja ia jatuhkan untuk mengalihkan tangannya untuk menggantung tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Naruto menghela nafas lega 'Hampir saja'. Tapi ia kembali terbelalak saat rak yang ia cengkram bergerak tidak seimbang ke arah belakangnya. 'Oh tidak'

BRUGh. Naruto terjatuh di atas lantai. Namun rak tersebut terus bergerak menghantam rak lain di depannya kemudian rak lain dan rak lainnya… BRAKK BRAK BRUGH BRAAK BRAK. Menumpahkan seluruh isi buku pada rak-rak tersebut.

"NARUTO…" Sakura muncul dengan ekspresi horror dan sibuk mengertakan buku-buku jarinya membuat Naruto makin horror meneguk ludahnya. 'Mati aku'.

BAGHBUGBAGBUG. Sehingga berlanjutlah suara keras lainnya dari perpustakaan pada siang hari ini

_0o0_

Setelah mempertanggung jawabkan kerusakan perpustakaan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah hari di mana matahari sudah berwarna jingga, Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa menuju gedung hokage. Naruto ingin menemui Gaara. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan Gaara. Merekakan sama sekali belum sempat bicara. Tidak enak donk,,. Gaara sudah pulang tanpa menyapa dirinya yang sibuk terkena sial seharian ini.

Naruto memasuki ruang tamu hokage yang terlihat sepi. Berkas-berkas terlihat tertumpuk dengan rapi di atas meja. Akibat kekacauan yang dibuat Naruto di perpustakaan membuat Sakura dan Gaara pindah ke gedung Hokage untuk melanjutkan pemeriksaannya.

Mata Naruto menangkap suatu pemandangan yang sangat mencolok dan baru kali ini ia temui.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah tertidur berbaring di atas sofa. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati 'jadi setelah bebas dari Shukaku, sekarang dia bisa tidur di mana saja ya'.

Naruto mendekati Gaara. Wajah tidur itu terlihat berbeda , tidak seperti biasanya, wajah yang biasanya stoic itu terlihat sangat damai dan polos.

"Manis." Gumam Naruto. Yah, sosok Gaara saat ini terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Wajah polos yang seputih salji itu terlihat sangat mencolok dengan warna merah yang medominasi, terdapat lingkaran hitam seperti panda dan tato Ai yang menambah ke Antikannya, membuat Gaara terlihat sangat manis sekaligus antik di mata Naruto.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ingin menyentuh sosok tersebut. Namun kemudian ia sadar dan berhisteris di dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ? kau ini Straight." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Ehm-ehm"

"Ehh,, Sakura.!"

"Jangan memandangi Kazekage yang sedang tidur seperti kau ingin memakannya Naruto.! Kau ingin dipenggal ya ?" Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku ketiduran." Gaara telah bangun dan duduk dengan benar di sofa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Kazekage-Sama. Sepertinya anda kelelahan. Oh ya, anda masih belum bisa pulang. Hokage akan menjelaskan secara mendetail besok." Terang Sakura.

"Baiklah."

"Hokage sudah menyiapkan menginapan di pemandian air panas. Sebaiknya anda segera istirahat di sana !"

"Wah.. pemandian air panas ya. Aku ikut.!"

"Kau juga ingin menginap Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin berendam sebentar. Rasanya semua kesialan hari ini benar-benar membuat tubuhku penat."

"Kalau begitu Kazekage-sama, cobalah ikut berendam juga ! Di Suna tidak ada pemandian air panas bukan.!"

"Yah itu benar Gaara ! penatmu akan hilang dengan berendam di air hangat." Ucap Naruto semangat. Pasti menyenangkan berendam bersama sahabat yang jarang ditemuinya ini.

_0o0_

Di pemandian air panas

"Ha... nyamannya." Gumam Naruto menyamankan dirinya di dalam kolam air panas. "Gaara lama sekali.?"

SREEK. Pintu pemisah ruangan dengan pemandian air panas terbuka. Munculah pemuda dengan surai merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Dada yang lumayan bidang dengan tubuh yang ramping, serta otot-otot yang hanya terlihat pada bagian yang perlu saja, membuat tubuhnya sangat proporsional.

GLUP. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Dan saat ia sadari sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya ia segera menjepit hidungnya.

Untung saja tidak ada orang lain di pemandian air panas ini. Jika tidak pasti sudah terjadi banjir darah di kolam ini.

Gaara mulai menyelupkan dirinya ke dalam air. Membuat Naruto semakin merah melihat betapa dekatnya sosok tersebut dengannya.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menyerang sosok tersebut sekarang juga. Namun itu hanya akan mengakhiri hidupnya di tiang gantungan atau kepala dipenggal kerena didakwah melakukan tindakan senonoh pada seorang kazekage.

Sehingga sampai acara berendam Gaara selesai, Naruto hanya bisa mematung kaku didalam air. Bukan kerileksan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan malah sebaliknya. Bahkan sesuatu di bawah sana benar-benar terasa sangat kaku.

**malamnya

"Narutoo.."

"Ga-gaara…?"

Glup. Mata sapphire tersebut terpaku menatap sosok di depannya.

Rambut merah menyala, wajah imut bahkan lebih manis daripada Sakura. Kuklit putih mulus dan..dan hanya ditutupi oleh kabut merah muda pada bagian tertentu saja.

Begitu indah sosok di depannya. Benar-benar sangat….sangat… Ugh, Naruto tidak tahan lagi.

…

Keesokan harinya

Eungh.." Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat mimpinya semalam. Dan segera ia mengecek bagian tubuhnya.

'Basah?' Naruto memandang horror berfikir seharusnya ini tidak terjadi..

"KYAAaa…. Apa yang terjadi denganku...?".

_FIN_


End file.
